


January 31, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''The moon's light wasn't with us,'' Amos said to Supergirl.





	January 31, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

''The moon's light wasn't with us,'' Amos said to Supergirl as he suffered from injuries as well.

THE END


End file.
